


Humming

by besanii



Series: Cheese Platter [7]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bottom Enjolras, Established Relationship, M/M, Smut, Soul Bond, Stress Relief, Teasing, Top Grantaire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1445473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/besanii/pseuds/besanii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He barely notices the warmth curling in the pit of his stomach, unfurling like vines, until he’s standing in front of the fridge counting the leftover stock.  By then, he’s already half-hard; the buzzing in his head takes on a more insistent note and clouds his mind.  He grits his teeth and keeps working.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Humming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prouvairing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prouvairing/gifts).



> Happy birthday my lovely [Serena](http://seagreeneyes.tumblr.com/)! Sorry it's late D:
> 
> Coffeeshop AU _and_ soulbonding because I'm a multitasker. Soulbonds allow people to feel their partner's emotions, especially strong ones – amongst other things.

Grantaire feels the tension buzzing in the back of his mind as soon as he steps foot inside the Musain that evening.  He waves to Jehan behind the counter and dodges the line of customers at the register on his way to the back room.

The feeling of irritation grows stronger and peaks when he sees Enjolras hunched over the store’s central computer, typing furiously.  His shoulders are locked and tense, his jaw clenched, and he doesn’t spare a glance when Grantaire drops his bag on the floor.

"There’s a QA next week," he says.  "It’s unannounced.  They’ll just turn up sometime within the week and we have to be  _ready_.”

_Ah_.

Grantaire moves to stand behind Enjolras, hands reaching out to rest on his shoulders.  Enjolras leans into the touch automatically and allows Grantaire to rub soothing circles along his neck, shoulders and back with a sigh.  He closes his eyes.

"I can’t do this," he says.  Grantaire kisses his temple.

"Of course you can," he replies, nosing at his jawline.  "You’ve still got time.  If we start now, we can get everything up to scratch by the time Javert storms over the threshold."

Enjolras turns his head and meets Grantaire’s lips in a brief kiss.  In the back of his mind, Grantaire feels the tension abate somewhat, and the buzzing dies down.  He smiles, warmth curling in his chest like a contented cat, and a moment later, Enjolras is doing the same.

"Thanks, R."

"Anytime," Grantaire says.  He straightens.  "We’ll get some of the deep cleaning tasks done tonight, since there’s no show on at the theatre next door.  You go on home."

Enjolras frowns.

"Are you sure?"  He gestures at the computer screen.  "I still have to email Valjean about the KPI for last quarter, and confirm with Marketing about the winter promotions and–"

Grantaire shushes him with a finger on his lips.  ”Shh, Enjolras,  _go home_.  Get some rest.  Combeferre’s opening tomorrow, he can handle all this.”

"Yeah…" Enjolras massages the bridge of his nose.  "Yeah, okay.  You’re right.  Thank you."

He tilts his head back for another kiss and feels his worries ease even as Grantaire pulls away.

"You’re welcome."

—

He’s counting the safe at the end of the night when it happens.

It starts with a pleasant, happy hum in his mind that makes him smile because Enjolras is relaxed and content, which is all Grantaire could ever ask for.  He returns to work and marks the figures diligently into the log book before closing the safe door and double-checking that it’s armed.  Outside, Bahorel is mopping the floors and Eponine is backflushing the espresso machine and he can hear their idle chatter over the music playing on the speakers.

He barely notices the warmth curling in the pit of his stomach, unfurling like vines, until he’s standing in front of the fridge counting the leftover stock.  By then, he’s already half-hard; the buzzing in his head takes on a more insistent note and clouds his mind.  He grits his teeth and keeps working.

By the time he’s wrapped up the last of the paperwork, Bahorel and Eponine are packed up and standing at the door to the back room, waiting for him.  He shrugs on his coat and follows them, hoping that his erection isn’t too obvious in the way he walks.

No such luck.

"Enjolras is having fun by himself, then?" Bahorel asks, grinning wickedly and waggling his eyebrows. Grantaire groans.

"Fuck off man, it’s not like Jehan doesn’t do it to you as well."

In fact, Jehan does it a lot – especially while he knows Bahorel is at work.  Grantaire’s witnessed the results of one of their games and vows never to get caught in the middle of one of them  _ever_.  He doesn’t need to see his friends humping like rabbits ever again, no matter how much he loves them both.  Bahorel shrugs.

"C’mon guys," Eponine says impatiently.  She takes a drag of her cigarette and blows smoke in their faces to get their attention.  "It’s past midnight and I wanna go _home_.”

Grantaire turns on the alarm and they say their goodbyes as he locks the doors.  He pulls out his phone and sends off a quick text as he’s walking to his car, a simple  _Coming home now_  that triggers a bolt of lust to sing through his body.  He curses, and walks a bit faster.

—

By the time he gets home, he’s straining in his pants and he fumbles with the keys trying to unlock the door.  Once inside, he kicks off his shoes at the entry, yelling for Enjolras.

"In here," comes the reply from the bedroom.  The humming in his brain intensifies with the drawn out moan.  " _Ah –_ hurry up.”

He doesn’t need to be told twice, shedding his clothes as he makes his way to the bedroom.

Enjolras is on the bed, spread out invitingly against the pillows.  He watches Grantaire with intent, following Grantaire’s movements as he slips off his underwear.  He licks his lips.

"Come  _here_ ,” he says, and holds out his arms.  Grantaire groans.

"I’m coming," he replies, clambering onto the bed and into Enjolras’ waiting arms.  "Sheesh you’re bossy tonight."

Enjolras drags him down for a kiss and it’s filthy, all tongues and teeth as he wraps his limbs around Grantaire.  They both groan when their cocks rub against each other and Grantaire wastes no time in reaching for the lube already laid out on the bedside table.  Enjolras laughs against his lips.

"No need, I did it for you," he says.  "Come  _on_.”

Grantaire pours out the lube anyway and leans down to kiss Enjolras as he inserts the first finger.  It enters smoothly, as does the second and Enjolras really wasn’t lying when he said he’d already prepared himself.  His other hand snakes down to wrap around Enjolras’ cock.

“ _Oh_ , oh god.”  Enjolras bucks into his hand.  ”Ah – don’t –”

Grantaire pulls away and slicks up his own cock.  Enjolras hums, legs spread and knees bent, a flush creeping down to his chest.  He moans at the first press of Grantaire’s cock before his lips are captured.  Grantaire hovers over him, his hands braced on either side of Enjolras’ head, and moves slowly until he’s taken right down to the base.  Enjolras breaks away from the kiss, panting.

“ _Move_.”

It’s hard and desperate, hours of pent up frustration making Grantaire’s movements jerky as he thrusts.  His mind is roaring, lust and pleasure consuming his thoughts.  He hooks an arm behind Enjolras’ knee and hitches him upward and the new angle allows him to thrust deeper and harder than before.  Enjolras cries out as he strikes his prostate and clenches around Grantaire’s cock.

"Oh god," he pants, reaching down to his own neglected cock, "oh god, oh god –  _Grantaire_.”

He comes after three strokes, hips jerking uncontrollably, painting their bodies with long streaks of white.  Grantaire feels his own orgasm approaching as he continues to thrust, the increased pressure of Enjolras clenching around him adding to the pleasure already clouding his mind.  He locks himself in deep and comes with a drawn out moan, lips pressed against Enjolras’ ear.

They stay like that for a long moment, panting against each other’s skin.  The roaring in his mind dies down to a pleasant, sated hum and Enjolras nuzzles against his neck.

"I love you," he whispers.

"Love you too," Grantaire replies, turning for a kiss.  He smooths Enjolras’ hair from his forehead.  "Glad to see you’re feeling better."

Enjolras hums.  ”Thanks to you.”

Grantaire smiles and pulls away to get them cleaned up.  He returns from the bathroom to find Enjolras curled around his pillow, blinking sleepily and reaching for him.  He settles behind him and pulls the covers around them both, wrapping his arms around Enjolras’ body.

“‘Night,” he murmurs against his hair.  Enjolras leans into his touch with a contented sigh.

“‘Night, R.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr!](http://besanii.tumblr.com/)


End file.
